


Ideas of Love

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Jumin is afraid to introduce Mc to his siblings. To be more specific, he's afraid of what she'll think of him once she meets his estranged siblings. Jumin reflects on his thoughts of love, before and after he met Mc, and how they've changed.





	Ideas of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved and would always love this woman. Every fiber of his being told him that she was the one he had waited his whole life for, so why was he afraid to introduce her to his siblings. He wondered if it was what those half-siblings symbolized that made him wary to introduce them to his future wife. Those siblings, like himself, symbolized broken promises of eternal love. His father had claimed to love all the women he had been with, but how could he? He didn’t truly love them if he would move on so quickly. Maybe, he didn’t want to introduce his siblings to his fiancee because he didn’t want her to think that he would ever do the same to her. He didn’t want her to see the legacy of heart breaks his father left behind. He didn’t want her to think he would ever do that. 

Jumin had come to believe that the term ‘love’ meant something different to him than it did to his father. Jumin had come to see love as vital to the human spirit. Love, to Jumin, was everything that he convinced himself he could live without due to his fear of becoming like his father. Love is and always will be the woman who saw past the mask he showed the world and saw the mess of a man behind it, and chose to stay. Love was strength and weakness, it was finding the strength to allow himself to be weak.  He began to wonder if that was what caused his father to flow from woman to woman, in search of what Jumin had found.  If his father had ever felt the way Jumin did about Mc than he would never be able to ‘be in love’ with all these women.  

Jumin wondered what his father saw when he looked at his children. Did he see the products of the love he had claimed to share with those women or did he see abandoned promises of forever? Deep down Jumin knew the answer, but he refused to acknowledge it, knowing that once he did it would change the dynamic he had with his father. The cheating was another matter altogether. His father not only broke promises of love, but he shattered them beyond repair. Perhaps that was another reason why he was so reluctant to introduce Mc to his siblings. 

He knew that regardless of how much he truly loved Mc and how he would rather die than betray her in that way, his siblings would warn her to be cautious. The three of them had come to meet every declaration of love and forever with skepticism and circumspection. Jumin, for instance, had sworn off love and all emotion for so long because he had grown up in an environment where he wasn’t exposed to anything or anyone genuinely concerned about him and his well-being.  

His siblings lived a very similar life, however, they had to do so with an absent father who equated gifts to affection. Jumin knew that many people would mention how he would buy gifts for his fiancee and how that mirrored what his father did but it wasn’t true. Where Han senior would buy whatever was most expensive Jumin wouldn’t really care about monetary value. The gifts Jumin bought for his love were more about how they reminded him of Mc rather than how much they cost. He had bought Mc a small trinket while he was away on a business trip because it reminded him of Mc. Of course, he wanted to give his beloved the best the world had to offer, but that didn’t always mean the most expensive the world had to offer. 

Being with Mc taught him that not everything valuable equated to something of incredible monetary value. Sometimes something that he saw at the airport before or after he went off on a business trip that looked like something Mc might enjoy would be enough. Mc was different than all the woman who had previously been in his life. The women who would attempt to gain his affection or the women his father would fall for only cared about their money. 

However, that wasn’t always the case. In some instances, those women actually loved his father, which made it all the worse when his father would cheat on them. An example of this would be what he did to his sister’s mother. Yesenia, his sister, had explained to him some years ago the truth about what his father did. Yesenia had begun with how her mother had met his father. 

“Well, my mom was working as the assistant for the CEO of Rendall Inc. when they first met,” Yesenia began. “She had been working as a maid at some hotel before she had gotten the job there. It was her second week and she was so happy to have that job because she was able to send money to our family back in Tijuana and still have enough leftover to pay rent and buy food for herself.” 

Jumin noticed the smile his sister had when she mentioned her mother, “How old was she?”

“Eighteen,” she sighed. “She met your dad when she was eighteen.” 

Yesenia never called him her father unless she was speaking their father directly, “She was that young?”

Yesenia nodded, “Yeah. She had me a year later when she was nineteen, but by that time he was long gone.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“My mom always told me that he had other things to attend to because he was a very busy man. She was told me that one day he’d come back. I found out later that those ‘other things’ were a woman named Luna Dubois, the owner of a small business in France.”

“How did you find out?”

Yesenia chuckled, “It’s not difficult to find out. I was ten when I found out that my father, the one my mother spoke so lovingly about, was a womanizer. It ruined the idea of love for me.” 

The more they spoke about her mother and her fear of love the more Jumin realized he had grown to think the same. He wouldn’t say he was afraid of love, he was more so unsure that it actually existed. If love was real then why hadn’t his father found it in the numerous women he ‘fell in love’ with? Again, it wasn’t until he met Mc that he believed in love. It wasn’t until he felt the warmth that emanated from her heart and warmed his cold exterior away that he realized that love was real and it was unbelievably beautiful. 

Jumin had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized that Mc had woken up, “I’m sorry, my love, what did you ask?”

Mc yawned, “I asked how long I had been asleep.”

“Not long enough,” Jumin smiled, “go back to sleep.” 

Mc groaned as she stretched, “If you’re awake then I’m awake.” 

Jumin let out a quiet chuckle, “If that’s what you want.”

“What were you thinking about,” Mc whispered. She didn’t want their conversation to disturb the other passengers on the flight. 

Jumin played with a strand of Mc’s hair as he spoke, “I’m nervous.”

Mc gently grabbed hold of Jumin’s hand and kissed it before asking, “Why are you nervous?”

“I don’t want you to think I’ll be like him or do the things he did,” Jumin confessed. It was almost laughable how different he was now than the man he was a year ago. Before their trip, Jumin had told Mc about what his father had done to the mothers of his sister and brother. Now, that they were on a plane about to see them, was when he truly felt the anxiety he had desperately tried to hide. 

Mc looked Jumin in the eyes as she spoke, “Jumin, my love, nothing would ever make me think that. Our love is something that I have never felt before. It’s magic. I never want to feel this way with anyone other than you, and I never will. We have something that, sadly, your father hasn’t been able to find. My love, I know you won’t do the things he has because I know who  _ you _ are. I have never felt more loved than I do with you, and I have never loved someone as much as I love you. Whatever your father did could never change the way I see you. You are the most determined, kind, loving, and sweetest man I have ever met. I hope, one day, you can see what I do. Until then, I’ll remind you each and every day.” 

“You always know the right things to say,” Jumin leaned over and kissed her sweetly.  

Mc smiled up at him, “I love you.” 

“And I love you, more than words can describe.” 


End file.
